Reborn hashirama
by gayboiieay
Summary: What would happen if Hashirama's soul had gone into Naruto at the same time Asura's chakra/soul had gone into him yet had been dormant and not active? What if Naruto then activated Hashirama's soul and gained his memory as well as abilities? Well I guess you guys just have to read to find out. if you guys have seen this story before its not my idea I tried to find the original
1. chapter 1

Third person's P.O.V

The bright orange-yellow sun rose slowly into the sky almost like it was being cautious trying not to wake the villagers of the great and vast village up. Well of course that's only the regular villagers, the academy students and the genin. The other inhabitants of said village are up all the time ranging from chuunin to kage. Kage being the highest ranking in the shinobe forces each village having their own name for their kage (shadow). Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage and Tsuchikage. However this village is donned with the kage being the Hokage making this village the village hidden in the leaves, the village founded by, someone once called the god of shinobe and someone known as the only uchiha nuke-nin, Hashirama Senju, known for his prowess in his mokuton (wood) jutsu which was the combination of doton (earth) and suiton (water) to create a vast amount of jutsu which then allowed him to be able to subdue all nine biju (tailed beast) at once and what not many people knew about him for his senjutsu and his sensory capabilities which were further extended while using senjutsu and not created with his senjutsu, and Madara Uchiha, a man known as the first nuke-nin of Konoha and the Uchiha known for his unmatched prowess of katon (fire) jutsu his most known katon jutsu being Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (fire style: great fire annihilation) and he was also known for being the only shinobe known to be able to activate a perfect susanoo which he then used in his fight against Hashirama when he subdued the kyuubi (nine tails) with his eternal mangekyou sharingan and cast his perfect susanoo over it to greatly improve its defensive and offensive capabilities.

The sun eventually reaching about three quarters of the way up to the highest point, around eight o'clock, woke up one particularly special academy student who needed to be in school by eight o'clock, however this is a daily ordeal as he is always late. This academy student is special however because of his unusually large chakra reserves, being already bigger than that of the Hokage at the tender age of eight, him being the new,although unknown, transmigrant of Asura, the youngest child of the one known as the six path sage and the first known god of shinobe, and also being the first ,again unknown, person to have Hashirama's soul implanted into his body however it hasn't been awakened yet and also, unknown to him and the younger generation, he is the jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox(kyuubi) who is also known as ,his original name only known by the six path sage his brother and his two sons, kurama.

This boy has bright blue eyes, azure, and golden untamed locks of hair and three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, golden tan skin, a bed cap lay adorned on his head as well as a matching set of pajamas on himself when the boy, named Naruto, realises the time from the amount of sun brightening up his room and starts to panic because of his sensei's reaction to him being late again.

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up abruptly, yawning as I do, and stretches my arms out as I yawn my tiredness from the night before being forgotten as I look around my room finally noticing the light in my room and looking outside I notice how far the sun is up and I realise that I'm going to be late 'shit Iruka sensei is going to be annoyed that I'm going to be late again' so I quickly run around my room looking for a pair of my clean clothes that are somewhere scattered around my clattered room I find a pair of my trousers first loving the orange blue and white combination from the comfy-ness of the soft material to the colours which have my favorite colour on it, orange, then I find my top being a matching pair to my trousers then I go on the search for a pair of my underwear so I go into my old chest of drawers and get a pair of my white boxers.

Then I go and get ready, heating up some water and pouring it into a instant ramen pot eat it fast, slightly burning myself in the process, and start running to the academy, by now the time being half eight causing myself to be really late, remembering that yesterday iruka sensei saying not to be late today as he had a surprise for us all.

Reaching the academy and bursting through my classroom door I stop and rub the back of my neck sheepishly as people begin to look at me from the commotion I caused by the door opening.

"Naruto Uzumaki explain yourself where was you and why was you late to lesson when I explicitly told YOU yesterday NOT to be late"

"I was asleep at home"

"Just go to your seat Naruto"

I begin walking to my seat by the teme Sasuke Uchiha when I listen in on what Iruka sensei had to say.

"Now as I was saying before Naruto got here is that today we will be unlocking your chakra which is an important aspect of a ninjas arsenal as we shinobe use it to create our ninjutsu and genjutsu which can basically make whatever our minds think of become a reality. Chakra is the combination of our spiritual energy and our physical energy which then creates our chakra. Two well known jutsu are the bushin jutsu (clone jutsu) and the henge (transformation) this is because they are simple to do and even you students can do them with enough practice. Now everyone please follow me"

I begin to get exited at the thought of being able to unlock my chakra as I begin to imagine what kind of cool ninjutsu I will be able to do when facing and defeating strong enemies and becoming the Hokage. I follow behind Iruka sensei as we go to one of the academy training grounds where everyone begins to sit down as we listen to what Iruka sensei has to say.(I know that listening in lesson is a little ooc for naruto but as it has to do with unlocking his chakra he is exited which is why he is doing it)

"OK so sit in the meditation pose I taught you last week", we all got into the pose," and close your eyes and imagine you are at a well and you see the bucket, you throw the bucket in and you begin reeling the water in. The water represents your chakra it will be difficult for you it is difficult for everyone but you all will get it as none of you in here have problems with your chakra pathways"

I begin to do what Iruka sensei told us to do. I close my eyes and imagine that I am at a well and I see a bucket so I grab onto it when the bucket and the well grow into a huge version of themselves so I try to drag the bucket over to the well and I begin to do it with a lot of effort needed so when I eventually get the bucket to the well I tie the rope onto the handle and I grab the bottom of the bucket and lift the bucket onto it's side where it then falls into the well.

After a while I hear a slight splash so I grab the real and begin twisting it up to be able to unlock my chakra but it seems really heavy and with every twist it gets harder and harder. I find it really hard as I begin yo see the bucket in the well so I begin trying harder and harder and when the bucket reaches the top I feel empowered when visions of places I've never been and people I've never known flow through my mind and names I've never heard flow into my mind, mito uzumaki, izuna Uchiha.

Everything then falls into place as I remember everything from this past life where I then black out.

Third persons P.O.V

Everyone begins to try to unlock their chakra and for a while no one moves until some get up shouting in happiness about gaining their chakra while after a while some give up but agrees with themselves to try again at home and to get their parents to help them and while there are about five people left still trying, one of those being Naruto, everyone feels a burst of pressurised and continuous chakra burst from someone. Alurting Iruka he suddenly looked around for a possible threat on his students when he realised the burst was coming from his enigmatic student Naruto Uzumaki who was surrounded by spider web cracks sprouting from the ground underneath him he then runs to Naruto and begins to try to get naruto to stop shouting at him.

"NARUTO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF BY USING THIS MUCH CHAKRA SND YOURE SCARING THE OTHER STUDENTS"

However this fell on death ears as Naruto didn't hear the teacher tell him to stop at all and then the pressure then got stronger making the cracks wider and making other people within the village know and some rushing towards the kage tower to alert the Hokage of a possible threat.

After a while of Iruka trying to get Naruto to stop and with the Hokage a minuet away from the academy already able to feel the pressure of the chakra the pressure just stops and Naruto then falls unconscious.

When the Hokage, hiruzen sarutobi, gets to the academy in his robes, with his battle armour underneath it, he notices his favorite blond passed out in iruka's arms, Iruka having picked him up in the time it took for the Hokage to get to the academy from where he was, so he quickly asks Iruka what happened.

After Iruka told him he gathers Naruto in his arms and travels at top speeds to the hospital and lays him in the bed.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto's P.O.V

IN HIS MINDSCAPE

I wake up noticing how dark my surroundings are when I begin to notice a continuous and annoying drip drop sound. It gets so annoying I scream out in anger "shut the f* up!!".

That's when I really begin to take notice of my unfamiliar surroundings wondering why I was in a big pipe like tunnel when it suddenly clicked.

" why the hell am I in a sewer!!" I scream out in anger wondering how I ended up here when the last thing I remember was... Oh yeah I was in Iruka sensei's class awakening my chakra when I suddenly blacked out.

I look around again noticing that I can only go forward as the way behind me was filled with a grate so I begin my trek onwards wondering where the ladder or exit will be.

After about half an hour I begin to see a faint glow so I speed up to see what it is hoping that it is an exit or a hole of some sort of which I can fit through.

When I get to the light however I am sorely disappointed in what I see.

The view if of a giant room with a whole section of it sealed off by a giant gate, however I can't see inside of it due to the darkness from within so I begin to walk forward and I notice that the bars are kind of useless since I can fit through them.

As I'm about to go through it however a booming, strong and confident voice commands me to stop.

I begin to get terrified of who was there not wanting to be killed due to only just unlocking my chakra and wanting to see what kind of pranks I can pull with my new found powers.

I see a man, quite old however with greying hair and a wrinkly face and I'm shocked however when his appearance suddenly changes to that of a 20 year old with brown hair, red clean armour, with a strange symbol on it, green eyes and a stern face with his forehead covered in a cloth with the same symbol from his armour on the front.

"Young man I would not advise going into there sure you may be small enough to fit in and out but if us, mere humans can fit through imagine what can't fit through those bars giving you clarity of why the gaps to you may be big but to the beast inside may be small"

I jump back after that as I hear a roar soon after and with that a huge orange fox with nine massive tails swinging behind him.

"W-w-what is that."

"That my young child is the kyuubi no kitsune, the ninth and strongest of the biju, the nine tailed fox, now boy that is not what I'm here to talk about what I'm here to talk about is yours and therefore my life going onwards from this point in time."

"What's wrong jiji why do you need to talk to me and where are we and why is the kyuubi in here when he was destroyed eight years ago by the yondaime hokage minato namikaze"

The old guy got a tick on his head from the derogatory words of old man " please do not call me that because soon enough our souls will merge not by my choice or yours this is one tie where I can not guide my own destiny but you meaning we will share a body however my soul will take over yours and your soul will no longer exist after today I will have your memories however that and your body is all the proof that you once existed as my soul will be the only one in this body."

"W-what don't make up jokes old man where the hell are we"

"I'm terribly sorry however I am not making up a joke this is what will happen I would like nothing more than to stay dead however forces out of my capabilities to understand have forced my hand and young one we are in your mindscape"

"But I want to live I want to gain the acknowledgement of the village and I want to become hokage! Who are you anyway old man"

Instead of the same voice I heard a booming loud and deep voice enter our conversation.

"That man or soul right there is the shodaime hokage also known as one shinobe no kami and also Hashirama senju"

I look towards where the voice came from and I see it cane from the massive kyuubi and I get frightened again.

"If this is my mindscape why is the kyuubi here?"

"That is easy to answer and I'll answer all your questions as you are soon to be non existent. You are the third jichuriki of the kyuubi. The first one was my wife Mito Uzumaki and before you ask she's from the same clan but doesn't have any familiar ties I don't think. The second is Kushina Uzumaki who I was recently told by the kyuubi was your mother and your father was Minato Namikaze who was indeed the fourth Hokage."

"If the great fourth hokage was my father why seal the kyuubi into me huh why would he so I don't believe you and please could you stop telling lies I'm only eight I have my full life ahead of me so please get out of my body!!"

I notice a white light starts to show and I begin hovering above the ground but I still see an image of me below me.

"It looks like its time" says the Shodaime, " its time for me to merge with you I truly am sorry young child but you will see your family now goodbye"

The white light gets to a blinding degree and I pass out.

Hashirama's P.O.V

I feel sorry for the child he doesn't deserve this he deserves the life he had.

"Hurry this up Hashirama I'm tired of you being here you died now go die you don't belong here!" The kyuubi growled out.

"Listen kyuubi I am sorry about what I did before, all of the biju didn't deserve being put into captivity like I made them however it was for the chance of peace however I know now that my ideals were wrong I'm sincerely sorry."

"Wow the great Hashirama saying sorry to a demon what has become of the world now hurry up and get out! "

I let the feeling of the merge begin as I feel my whole body tingling from my head to my toes getting the past eight years of memory from this boy and becoming this boy but staying myself at the same time.

Once it finishes I realise how much time must have transpired already so I close my eyes and let myself drift away.

Once I open my eyes and notice an old man in the hokage robes standing above me looking worries so I look through my memories to find a name and find out that this is the same hiruzen that was jumping up and down without ever calming down.

"Hokage-dono we must talk about some pressing matters that I have come to find out have come to fruition that I think you as the hokage deserve and have the right to know!"

The hokage looked shocked from the way I acted well I guess you could say I acted a lot different to what Naruto acted like I'm calm he's crazy I'm collected he's disorganised.

"Sure Naruto-kun we can talk right now if you want"

I sense for any intruders feeling weird doing it in this body due to a different in body mass, chakra capacity, chakra potency and chakra control. I sense about eight chakra sources not including !one or hiruzen's in the room.

"Could you please tell your eight anbu to leave the room this will be a private matter"

Hiruzen's face looked shocked.

"I didn't know you could sense and hokage security only comes with seven not eight could you please tell me where the eighth one is please Naruto-kun!"

I just point at every place where the anbu are and seven anbu quickly appear and leave with the eighth one, the spy, in tow.

"Now Hiruzen," my face got serious," I have secret information about myself that I think you should know, I'm well aware of the fact that the kyuubi resides within me with what Lois like the shiki fuin that Mito Uzumaki created and is passed down within the Uzumaki clan. I also only know this because I was with her when she created this seal and this is because I'm Hashirama Senju. I however do not have the body of my old self. My would for some reason was trapped within Naruto when he was born and only awoke me just hours ago when unlocking his surprisingly potent chakra. Naruto's soul has mixed with mine and I know everything he does as well as everything from my past life. I am going to have to test for my old abilities however fro what I experienced already my sensing ability is here so I'm going to have to test everything out and with this body and the kyuubi I can potentially be stronger than I was in my past life."

Hiruzen looked shocked from all of the things I told him. Well he is just going to have to get used to it because konohagakure, shinobe world I'm back and I'm here to cause everlasting peace for everyone!


End file.
